Mamá, papá ¿me olvidaron?
by Tsuki.Al14
Summary: 384


Si te contará cuantas veces algo ocurre sin razones aparentes, no usaría más de 15 minutos. Casi nunca hay un accidente con resultados tan extraños como este.

Yurio y Otabek, paseaban por su aniversario de dos años de matrimonio, un momento extremadamente especial. Por esta misma razón, habían dejado a su pequeño retoño de 5 años en casa de la familia Nikiforov, en quienes confiaban plenamente para el cuidado de su hermoso hijo.

Mientras volvían a casa, una leve pelea surgió entre ellos, Otabek conducia y Yurio a su lado desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana, observando como la nieve caía.

—Yura...¿Acaso no me vas a Hablar?.- Él rubio solo gruño en respuesta mientras apretaba los puños sobre sus piernas.— Yura, por favor.

—¿De que se supone que debamos hablar?. Ya me quedo claro, Otabek Altin.—

Su respuesta fue lo más doloroso que su garganta pudo haber liberado, su pecho se contraía con fuerza por el sentimiento que su corazón sufría en ese momento: engaño.

—Yuri, ella no es mi novia. — respondió el kazajo con la mirada seria en el camino.

—¡Te beso frente a mi! Y...ni siquiera la apartaste...— Su voz se vio apagada por el dolor, le costaba hablar.

—Ella no sabia lo que hacia, yo tampoco reaccione en el momento, Yuri. Ella no sabia que eramos pareja...— Fue interrumpido.

—¡Aún sin saberlo! ¡Nadie tiene derecho de aparecer de la nada y besarse con alguien acompañado!.—

—Yura...—

—Solo...imagina por un momento que Lenya hubiese estado con nosotros...¿Qué se supone que le dirías a nuestro hijo?.— Las lágrimas descendían por las mejillas del rubio mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, buscando protección. — Era nuestro aniversario...—

—Es nuestro aniversario, se que metí la pata, Yura. Pero te amo y eso es real, tengo una vida contigo, un hijo hermoso, te tengo a ti, ¿Deberia cambiar lo más importante de mi vida por una ofrecida?.—

—No...Pero yo...—

Los ojos verdes se iluminaron por unas luces frente a ellos, luego solo su grito sobre el impacto con mini camión se pudo oír sobre él sonido de la radio en volumen moderado.

Mientras tanto en el hogar Nikiforov, Yuuri daba de cenar a su hijo Misha, aprovechando que Lenya dormía una siesta y Viktor tomaba un baño. El sonido del teléfono fijo del hogar resonó en busca de ser atendido, el nipón inmediatamente fue hasta este y descolgó la llamada.

—¿Hola?

—¿Señor Viktor Nikiforov?

—Habla su esposo, ¿quien lo llama?

—Llamamos desde el hospital central, necesitamos que venga enseguida.

—¿Enseguida?

—Su hijastro Yuri Plisetsky y su acompañante, Otabek Altin tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y se encuentran en estado medio grave, necesitamos que venga enseguida. Porfavor.

—Ya voy, gracias por informarnos...

Cuando colgó el teléfono, todo su cuerpo temblaba, las lágrimas ya caían por su rostro, no podía creerlo...No quería creerlo.

Mientras Minami cuidaba de los pequeños, Yuuri y Viktor salieron rápidamente al hospital para ver la situación de como se encontraría Yurio y su esposo, estaban asustados...Solo esperaban lo mejor.

Un día luego de la "tragedia", Viktor y Yuuri llegaron al hospital siendo informados que ya podían ver a su hijastro, llevaban consigo a si hijo de casi 6 años de edad, quien cargaba a su sobrino Lenya, ansioso de ver a su madre, hizo un berrinche al saber que no podía entrar, así que las enfermeras dieron el permiso para que solo lo viera unos minutos y saliera.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un aturdido Yurio, mirando curioso tras la visita de gente algo (a excepción de dos niños pequeños) conocida para él.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!.—

Grito el pequeño de cabellos negros, largos hasta sus hombros mientras se bajaba de los brazos de su tío y corría hasta el chico en la camilla, quien solo mantenía una mirada confundida.

—¡Mamá, estaba muy asustado de no poder volver a verte!.—

Intento tomar la mano del chico pero este la alejó con un tanto de rechazo.

—¿Mamá?, yo no soy tu mamá niño...—

Aclaró mientras en su mente un pensamiento lo mantenía analizando el rostro del pequeño que en pocos segundos lleno sus ojos de lágrimas. Tenia el cabello negro y sus ojos eran verdes al igual que él mismo, suspiro y miro a los adultos, quienes sorprendidos de su comportamiento solo miraban con tristeza a ambos.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta, Viktor?.— gruño mientras intentaba levantarse, el peligros se acerco a él en silencio y abrazo al pequeño niño que rompía en llanto gritando que su madre ya no lo quería.— Anciano...—

—Supongo que por esto el doctor nos prohibía entrar con Lenya. Yuuri llevate a los niños.— Indicó dulcemente mientras dejaba al mas pequeño en el suelo para que fuera con su abuelita Yuuri.— Yurio, cuentame...¿recuerdas algo de ayer?.

—No...Solo recuerdo que hace unos días estuve de visita en su casa y gané en el karaoke por sobre tu cerdo ese...—

La sala quedó en silencio mientras Viktor analizaba las cosas, suspiro y solo libro con tristeza al rubio.

Fuera de la habitación, Yuuri intentaba consolar al pequeño Lenta, quien lo abrazaba con tal desesperación que el japonés sentía su pequeño corazón latiendo con fuerza por la tristeza.

—¡Mamá no me recuerda! ¡Mamá ya no quiere a Lenya!.—

—Él te ama Lenya, solo esta algo confundido.— Explicó Misha, él hijo de los Nikiforov mientras acariciaba el cabello del mas joven, estaban sentados fuera de la sala así que los llantos aún podían oírse por el lugar.

—No recuerda nada de estos 5 años...—


End file.
